As a Blind Cat
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sasuke siempre fue así, le gustaba perderse… durante horas, días, aun cuando era un niño… nadie se preocupaba por ello. Él era como un gato. Que se marchaba de casa y regresaba cuando sentía hambre.
1. Like a homeless cat

Sasuke siempre fue así, le gustaba perderse… durante horas, días, aun cuando era un niño… nadie se preocupaba por ello. Él era como un gato. Que se marchaba de casa y regresaba cuando sentía hambre.

Nadie se percataba cuando se marchaba, nadie lo notaba cuando volvía…

Siempre se encontraba en la mesa a la hora del almuerzo, así su madre no debía llamarlo para que bajara a comer.  
Su padre nunca lo necesitaba… a la hora de dormir siempre se encontraba diligente en la habitación de su hermano esperando para que este fuera dormir.

No había errores. Solo unas cuantas personas sabían de sus escapadas, como su hermano y los amigos de su hermano.

Un grupo conformado por personas que se preocupaban tanto por Itachi como su padre por Sasuke. Ninguno fingía amistad. Eso estaba bien. A Sasuke le gustaba el grupo, a pesar del preocupante gusto de sus miembros por la transformación corporal.

Todos eran miembros funcionales de la sociedad sin embargo. Aun cuando encontrar trabajo por no hablar de asistir a alguna escuela se veía casi imposible para cualquiera de ellos.

Un claro ejemplo de ello bien podía ser Kisame, el mejor amigo de Itachi, Sasuke nunca sintió miedo por otro ser humano hasta que conoció al gran hombre de piel azulada. Este sin duda fue aterrador, y Sasuke se encontró noches pensando en cómo ese hombre podría bien partirlo por la mitad si quisiera.

Aquellos pensamientos no duraron mucho…

Kisame era una persona agradable y de carácter amistoso y sardónico. Fue una de las pocas personas que preguntaba por Sasuke cuando este se extraviaba y siempre mantenía una caja de Zumo de naranja en su nevera junto a una caja de pop-tarts por si Itachi llevaba con él a su hermanito a su departamento.

Kisame trabajaba como Guardia en un Pub local. Sasuke pensó que era adecuado, nadie se atrevería a hacer nada malo mientras Kisame-San estuviera ahí. Kisame-San era así de increíble.

La segunda persona que conoció de aquel grupo fue a Orochimaru-San, Sasuke nunca confió en él y por lo que sabía Itachi tampoco lo hacía.

A simple vista Orochimaru-San parecía un hombre común si se pasaba por alto su piel pálida, sin embargo y como todo miembro de Akatsuki este no podía ser normal.

La primera vez que Sasuke se encontró cara a cara con este hombre, fue en la sala de su casa, sus padres habían salido y el acababa de llegar de la escuela.

Itachi se encontraba en el trabajo.

Él estaba solo.

"Buenas tardes Sasuke-Kun" Saludó cortésmente el hombre "Me preguntaba si Itachi-Kun llegaría temprano a casa hoy"

Lo siguiente que Sasuke vio fue el deslizamiento de una lengua inhumana por los labios pálidos del hombre frente a él. Una lengua larga y delgada.

Como la de una serpiente.

Grandes colmillos sobresalían por sobre aquella lengua, Sasuke inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Si esos diente lo mordían… el moriría envenenado…

Sus padres no volvieron hasta el otro día. Cuando Itachi llegó en la noche Sasuke se encontraba llorando en su habitación.

Orochimaru-San se había ido.

No, Orochimaru-San no le hizo nada esa noche, pero, las pesadillas nunca se fueron.

El líder del equipo se hacía llamar Pain y siempre iba acompañado de una bella chica de cabello azul llamada Konan.

A Sasuke siempre le llamó la atención como ni el hombre ni la bella chica sobresalían de lo normal, poco después de conocerlo cuando Pain se lo reconociera y lo tomara bajo su ala. Le preguntaría.

"¿Si nos pusieran a todos los Akatsuki en frente de ti excepto a tu hermano? ¿En quien se dirigiría tu vista?"

Sasuke lo pensó por días y noches. Sin su hermano ahí no habría nadie en quien se fijara realmente. Pero su vista debería fijarse en alguien en específico.

El día en que pudo responder a su pregunta fue el día en que aprendió aquella valiosa lección. Todos son diferentes, y aunque todos son diferentes nunca nadie pasa desapercibido.

"En un nido de mariposas una oruga destaca como la luna en la noche"

Sasuke jamás volvió a sentirse menospreciado.

Para ese entonces Sasuke ya habría cumplido sus 6 años y aunque sus padres no lo celebraron con el ese día, encontró con gran regocijo como al otro día Kisame apareció en la puerta de su casa con dos grandes empaques de regalo.

"Hay una fiesta esperando por ti chico"

Hubo regalos, montones de ellos y todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Y un gran pastel de naranja y dulce manjar de leche.  
Este fue preparado por Sasori.

Sasori-san… él era…

Sasuke nunca había conocido a una persona "Discapacitada" pero entonces conoció a Sasori-San, aun cuando no lo supo hasta más tarde…

Había cumplido sus cinco años y sus padres no había vuelto de sus vacaciones, él había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra por dos días y su hermano fue lo suficientemente comprensivo como para no buscarlo.

Pero Sasuke había tenido suficiente.

Cuando arribó en el instituto de su hermano él estaba en clase de natación, Itachi estaba en medio de una carrera de nado con el resto de su salón.

Excepto uno.

Sasori-san…

Él se encontraba en las gradas observando el suelo como si fuera su peor enemigo, los dientes apretados y los hombros temblando en ira contenida.

"¿Por qué no estas nadando?"

La pregunta llegó de la nada. Sasori miró a su lado al pequeño niño de grandes ojos curiosos.

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy incapacitado si trato de entrar al agua entonces… mis implantes se llenaran de agua y me hundiré"

"¿Implantes?"

Cuando Sasori se quitó su sudadera dejando al descubierto las prótesis de madera unidas a su torso en vez de sus brazos Sasuke no pudo evitar el gemido de sorpresa que salió de su garganta.

"Soy como una marioneta"

Luego de eso Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir admiración por el chico pelirrojo. Él no estaba discapacitado, las cosas solo eran mas difíciles para el.  
Cada noche pedía por él, a un Dios que tal vez no existía o a un ángel que debió cuidar mejor de Sasori-san en primer lugar.

Con el tiempo Sasuke se encontró habituado completamente a este particular grupo.

A este particular grupo llamado Akatsuki –Luna roja- su hermano conservaba la gran capa negra con nubes rojas con gran aprecio y orgullo colgada en la pared de su habitación. Su padre lo odiaba. Odiaba a Akatsuki y lo que estaba logrando hacer con su hijo perfecto. Con su sucesor.

Cuando Itachi llegó un día con ambos ojos tatuados y las uñas pintadas de negro carmín. Sasuke no pudo salir por semanas estacionado en su casa entre las peleas de su padre con Itachi y su deseo inútil de defender a su aniki.

Todo terminó mal cuando su hermano le preguntó amablemente si quería vivir con él o su padre. La respuesta fue segura y rápida.

El juicio no lo fue tanto.


	2. like a cat in heat

Deidara-San era un chico encantador a pesar de su carácter voluble y su aparente odio hacia su aniki, tenía una larga y preciosa cabellera rubia y los ojos más azules que jamás hubiera visto. Siempre llevaba su capa de Akatsuki alrededor de su cintura y se la quitaba solo cuando pintaba.

Sasuke lo conoció después de que su padre echara a Itachi de casa.

Este era el chico con que su hermano compartía su departamento.

Deidara-San normalmente tenía largas y acaloradas peleas con su hermano para luego recibir a Sasuke con una dulce sonrisa y una bolsa de chocolates de menta.

Itachi usualmente le advertía sobre estos duces.

"Está tratando de comprarte"

Sasuke jamás le hacía caso.

Durante las largas semanas en que Sasuke esperó por el juicio que lo hiciera pertenecer de una vez por todas a su hermano se encontró siempre con la agradable presencia de Deidara-San.

A Sasuke realmente le gustaba Deidara-San

Deidara-San era un artista.

Le gustaba retratar a Sasuke para luego quemar las pinturas y volverlas a empezar.

"Porque el arte es una explosión, es un Boom catastrófico y el nacimiento de un planeta, es como el amor, es como el ser amado, no puedes apreciarlo por completo hasta que lo dibujes en tus recuerdos, el arte es una explosión, es fuego, rojo, ardiente y el ocaso de la imprevisión"

"No lo olvides Sasuke-Kun"

Sasuke se fascinaba con las hábiles manos trazando sus facciones infantiles como si el mismo las hubiera creado y se enamoraba del fuego que consumía su rostro.

El problema siempre fue mantener a Sasuke quieto.

Cuando Deidara se daba la vuelta Sasuke ya había desaparecido.

De igual forma Sasuke conservaba con gran aprecio el retrato de su hermano que tan amablemente le había pintado Sasori-San.

Sasori-san era un genio de la pintura y la escultura, conservaba con amor cada obra de arte que creaba porque todas habían sido igual de difíciles de hacer.

Siempre observaba con nostalgia aquellos cuadros que había pintado con los labios y la pared de su habitación que pintó a golpes cuando aún no sabía cómo usar sus prótesis.

Cada pintura, cada escultura cada paso vacilante que había dado en ese departamento solitario. Era su propia obra de arte digna de conservar y recordar.

Sasuke dibuja las líneas del retrato de su hermano cada noche y se pregunta qué tan difícil puede ser pintar con los labios…

El conocimiento solo sirve para aumentar su admiración por Sasori-San.

El sigue quemando sus retratos sin embargo.

Y el sigue escapando, y sigue volviendo.

Sasuke era como un gato…

A sus seis años Sasuke ya era todo un misterio y todas las chicas de su escuela primaria habían caído inevitablemente en el amor por él.

Aun cuando Sasuke no les prestara la más mínima atención.

Él estaba más interesado en el rubio salvaje de su salón, estaba más interesado en Deidara-San y en Sasori-Sama.

Estaba más interesado en su aniki.

Con el tiempo, decían los Akatsuki, su pequeño gatito perdido se convertiría en toda una linda gatita en celo.

Que correría por los tejados jugando al gato y al ratón con todo aquel insolente que pensara que podía llegar poseerlo.

(…)

Las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles…

Cuando el juicio comenzó Sasuke creyó que podría morir ahogado en sus propias lágrimas, secretamente se preguntaba si aquello que sentía en su pecho cada vez que su madre lo abrazaba y le pedía que recapacitara, ese dolor punzante… no era producto de algún veneno suministrado por Orochimaru-San.

El juicio de su hermano lo llevaba Kakuzu-San uno de los miembros más viejos del equipo y quien ya poseía su propio Bufet de abogados a pesar de que este no era muy popular o muy cotizado.

Su Bufet se llamaba "Eternity" él y su secretario Hidan-Sama lo habían nombrado así luego de haber salido ilesos de más amenazas de muerte de las que un abogado estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

Hidan-Sama era un hombre religioso y nunca faltó a la verdad o a su Dios. Aun cuando aquello logró hacerlo enemigo de tres familias Yakuza diferentes.

Kakuzu-San lo acompañó fielmente en su decisión siempre alegando que lo hacía por el dinero.

Itachi confiaba plenamente en ellos por lo que Sasuke también lo hacía.

El abogado de su padre no era nadie más y nadie menos que su tío Madara. Sasuke alguna vez oyó que él había sido el fundador de Akatsuki.

No lo creyó.

Para el Pain-Sama fue el fundador. Porque Pain-Sama jamás se vendería a nadie.

La jueza que llevaba el caso era una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo llamada Kuchina, especializada en casos juveniles y jamás se molestaba cuando Sasuke no acudía a alguna parte del juicio por perderse en la corte.

De todas formas se preocupó cuando la conducta continuó a lo largo de las semanas.

"¿Te gusta perderte verdad?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Nadie me busca"

La doctora Tsunade-Sama era una mujer mayor bastante sensible por decirlo de alguna forma. Su padre se había llevado una desagradable sorpresa cuando la mujer lo confrontó luego de que el dudara de su verisimilitud médica.

"Soy una leyenda de la medicina señor Uchiha y eh criado a mis nietos incluso antes de que usted tuviera edad para tener a su primer hijo y créame cuando le digo que su hijo pequeño sufre de un grave caso de abandono"

El caso se estaba llevando de gran forma, sus padres lo habían autorizado para hablar en la corte. Esto claro, pensando en que declararía en contra de su hermano.

No fue así.

El jamás diría una sola palabra en contra de su hermano, porque él lo amaba, y porque sin su hermano ahí el jamás volvería a casa.

Entonces se perdió…

Pasaron semanas y nadie supo nada de él.

Itachi buscó por cada rincón y Pain amenazó a cada persona. Kisame contacto a cada traficante de blancas de Japón, Akatsuki reunió la mayor cantidad de dinero posible para una recompensa.

Sasori horneo un pastel para cuando regresara.

Mikoto lloró desconsolada cada noche aun cuando aquello no ayudaba en nada.

Sasuke no aparecía.

El gato se había perdido de casa.


	3. As a domestic Cat

Nada más que decir más que gracias a

Karu-suna

Cafe Amargo

por sus reviews ellos mantienen vivo el fic

* * *

Morir ahogado en sus propias lágrimas… como en un rio, gota a gota, perder el conocimiento, lentamente, sin aire, la sangre volviéndose gruesa en el cuerpo, llenándose de oxígeno reprimido, sin poder exhalar, sin aire, solo dióxido de carbono y sangre, vicioso…

Entonces…

El flujo sanguíneo deteniéndose, la vida extinguiéndose, poco a poco, entre burbujas saladas de impotencia, de tristeza, de ira…

Morir ahogado en sus propias lágrimas.

Sasuke realmente deseaba que aquello fuera posible.

…..

La primera vez que se perdió en el juzgado había estado demasiado molesto como para darse cuenta hacia donde se dirigía. Por suerte se encontró con una cara conocida.

Usumaki Naruto.

Su compañero de clases, era el único chico con el que hablaba en su salón en absoluto, y cada vez que aquello ocurría era una conversación silenciosa, letras pequeñas entre gritos y muestras de desprecio.

Este era su mejor amigo.

También era el único hijo de Kuchina-San.

La primera vez…

El niño lo había visto desde lejos y se había acercado sonriendo.

Una sonrisa brillante y enérgica como si hubiera encontrado algo precioso en medio del camino sin haber llegado a imaginarlo siquiera. Algo importante.

Él se encontró a si mismo perdiéndose en la misma dirección cada semana.

Pero entonces…

Entonces oyó el susurro de una serpiente en su nuca. Gélido, toxico, asfixiante.

La sensación conocida de miedo, y adrenalina tensando su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta solo para comprobar que era, en efecto Orochimaru-San.

Sasuke jamás se había sentido tan aterrado.

La voz de Orochimaru-San era suave y sedosa, se resbalaba por su boca como veneno de serpiente y llegaba a Sasuke como muerte liquida.

Corrosiva.

"¿Estás perdido?"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Nadie me busca"

Orochimaru-San solo rió. Lento, suave.

Entonces todo se tornó negro.

Cuando despertó la obscuridad no había cambiado, solo que esta vez sentía frio. Podía sentir la piel desnuda de su espalda contra el suelo de piedra. Podía sentir sus manos atadas por sobre su cabeza, la banda sobre sus ojos, sus sentidos en constante aumento en pos de la pérdida temporal de la vista y podía sentir.

Algo.

Algo enorme en su interior. Tan profundo, presionando su esfínter de tal forma que sentía que en cualquier momento se podría orinar.

No quería eso, él ya era mayor.

Se sentía húmedo y pegajoso y el aire apestaba a hierro y a orina, él quería a su hermano.

"Despertaste" Susurró una voz haciendo eco en la habitación.

Cuando aquella cosa comenzó a moverse, de un lado a otro vibrando como el cascabel de una serpiente, Sasuke no pudo evitarlo.

Se orinó, fuerte y llorando como no lo había hecho en años.

Las sensaciones desconocidas para su cuerpo infantil y su mente en formación.

La impotencia, la sensación conocida de la sangre fluyendo fuera de su cuerpo.

Como si fuera una herida cualquiera y no el desgarre tortuosamente lento de su interior.

No tardó mucho en desmayarse.

La segunda vez que despertó se encontraba en una habitación completamente negra, no poseía ventanas y las paredes se encontraban atiborradas de repisas con muñecas de porcelana y muñecos de felpa. La cama en la que el yacía encadenado a través de un solo collar de plata sujeto a los goznes de la misma, era de un puro color blanco nieve. Sasuke se estremeció al verla completamente manchada con sangre.

No pudo evitar llorar aterrado cuando notó que la sangre venía de entre sus piernas.

Aún seguía desnudo.

Con cada movimiento forzoso que daba en busca de su liberación un cascabel unido a su collar trinaba haciendo eco en la habitación.

No quería sentirse así, como un animal en cautiverio. Como un gato domesticado…

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

No era Orochimaru-San.

Era un chico que aparentaba la edad de su hermano, tal vez un poco más joven.

Largas hebras de cabello blanco sujetas en una coleta alta, piel pálida y sombríos ojos negros ocultos tras los cristales de sus gafas, delgado y nervado. Resuelto entre cinturas estrechas y brazos frágiles, él no era peligroso.

Eso pensó.

"Orochimaru-Sama dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo mientras él no estaba"

"Siempre y cuando no termine matándote"

"Pienso hacerlo ¿Sabes? Hacer lo que quiera contigo"

"No voy matarte, pero ¡oh! hare que desees estar muerto"

"Pequeño estorbo…"

Sasuke quería ir a casa, quería estar con su hermano, con Kisame-San y Pain-Sama para protegerlo, con Itachi-Niisan para confortarlo, con Deidara-San, quería que lo retratara para quemar juntos los cuadros y los bocetos. Quería hornear un pastel con Sasori-Sama y hacer origami con Konan-San.

Él.

Quería estar lejos de este hombre.

"Kabuto"

"Quiero que recuerdes este nombre"

Terror.

Dolor.

Cuando aquella cosa comenzó a moverse otra vez, desgarrando, todo a su paso, luchó con el impulso de orinarse en la cama.

Su cuerpo no estaba hecho para eso.

Cuando Kabuto trató de poner algo en su boca, su primer impulso fue morderla, arañar su piel y aun cuando su aspecto sollozante se veía patético, mostrar algo de tenacidad.

Pero la victoria no es para los débiles. La libertad no es para los cautivos.

Una bofetada en la mejilla fue suficiente para hacerle aprender la lección.

Orochimaru-Sama no sería tan benevolente Kabuto estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando Sasuke cedió a las exigencias de Kabuto dejando introducir aquello en su boca, terminó hecho un lio sanguinolento ahogado en saliva con sabor a hierro.

Lo que sea que aquel hombre haya puesto en su boca estaba firmemente sujeto a su lengua con tenazas que lo hacían sangrar profusamente cada vez que su corazón latía.

"Por favor…"

Pensó en llorar, pensó en rogar por su libertad.

Por ver a su hermano otra vez.

Pero entonces…

Fuertes corrientes eléctricas. Su cuerpo se encogió y convulsionó terriblemente, nunca había sentido tanto dolor antes.

Nunca había sido torturado antes.

Jamás habían utilizado su cuerpo como un juguete.

"Guarda silencio"

Más dolor.

"Esas muñecas… siempre están en silencio"

Lágrimas.

"Y siempre han sido bien cuidadas"

Gritos.

"Y es porque pertenecen en silencio"

Dolor.

"Porque están hechas para admirarse"

Cuando el dolor paró.

"Ahora voy a irme"

Voces lejanas, una voz muy cerca, relatividad, dolor…

"Sé un buen gato para mí y maúlla cuando sientas hambre"


	4. As a Stray cat

Él decidió no hacer caso a las últimas palabras de aquél hombre de cabello blanco, él no era un animal, no tenía por qué maullar.

Pero Kabuto no lo había alimentado. Había contado los segundos a través del tic-tac constante de un reloj blanco ajustado a la pared.

Este reloj no poseía números, ni las agujas de la hora o el contar de los minutos, solo una manecilla pequeña y delgada que formulaba el constante sonido de los segundos al pasar.

Había contado los segundos. Como gotas en el agua.

Los convirtió en minutos. Todos vestidos de indiferencia, lentos e inseguros.

Los convirtió en horas. Las vio pasar con sus tacones fuertes e inadvertidas.

En días. Días sin noches, noches sin días.

Habían pasado seis días. No había comido en seis días. Seis días sin sus noches. Su mente se había empezado a perder en deseos febriles entre el hambre y la sed.

Ha bebido tres cuencos de agua en ese tiempo y no ha probado comida alguna, su cuerpo se siente pesado como si no pudiera levantar las piernas. Como si sus manos no pudieran sostener sus dedos.

Como si la vida no pudiera sostenerlo a el mismo…

Kimimaro-San la persona que se encarga de el en general, le dice que puede ser anemia. Kimimaro-San en si es una persona muy amable, aun cuando no habla mucho.

Sasuke aprecia sus palabras porque son pocas, precisas y sabias.

"No comer nada en absoluto hace daño" Dijo "cualquier cosa que te pidan que hagas tu solo hazla"

Dos días más en cautiverio y se encuentra así mismo maullando y ronroneando en el regazo de Kabuto. Acariciado por todas partes, en lugares que ni siquiera su hermano ha tocado, pero vivo y siendo alimentado.

Aquella cosa sigue en su interior, moviéndose, vibrando, ritmos erráticos que amenazan su cordura segundo tras segundo.

Orochimaru-San no aparece hasta unos días después, su presencia gélida amenazando el lugar, el veneno corroyendo los goznes de su habitación.

Kabuto-San no vuelve a aparecer ahora es Orochimaru quien juega con su cuerpo.

Él quiere que se vaya, que se detenga. El dolor del veneno de las mordidas, las marcas negras recorriendo su piel, la tez muerta, grisácea y corrompida, las alas amorfas.

Quiere que se vayan.

El día antes de que todo termine él se encuentra en la cama hay sangre fresca entremedio de sus piernas. Esa noche ¿o ese día? Kabuto quería algo diferente, fue rápido y violento y Sasuke no alcanzó a discernir el preciso momento en que el peliblanco se posesionó frente a él.

Una mirada depredadora en el rostro y un cuerpo estrecho, desnudo y pálido presionando el suyo propio. Aquella cosa arrancada de su cuerpo y las punzadas de dolor casi inmediatamente.

"¿Qué es lo que él ve en ti de todas formas?" más dolor, su cuerpo no apto para recibir tal trato.

"No eres más que un niño después de todo" grueso y duro, nada comparado con el objeto vibrante en su interior.

"Después de toda mi lealtad… tener que competir con un niño" embestidas, sangre y sudor, gemidos, su esfínter ardiendo, su próstata en llamas su propio cuerpo respondiendo.

"Ni siquiera eres suyo ¿verdad Sasuke-Kun?" maullidos.

"No puedes ser suyo cuando el único que responde a tus maullidos soy yo" la sensación cálida de algo, líquido y espeso quemando sus entrañas, un gruñido de placer en su nuca, un ronroneo de su parte.

Luego de aquel día ¿o aquella noche? Los ojos de Orochimaru lo persiguieron en todo momento.

Aun después de su muerte, de ser asesinado por aquel que tanto lo amaba, por quien cayó en los hilos de su obsesión.

Su error fue Sasuke.

Sasuke comienza a pensar que él es el gran error de este milenio, fue el error de sus padres, fue el error de Akatsuki, de su hermano, fue el error de Kabuto-Sama.

Fue la muerte de Orochimaru-San

La serpiente de ojos amarillos.

Quien se suponía lo mordería hasta la muerte.

Ahora nada más que…

Una piel sin vida, vacía de cualquier cosa salvo su lengua y sus ojos amarillos sobrenaturales observándolo a los pies de su cama, un trofeo en su nombre… cual piel de serpiente, fría al tacto, un regalo que no puede rechazar.

Kabuto-Sama cazó a esta bestia para él, como una ofrenda de su amor.

De su obsesión.

Por su querido gatito negro.

Su gatito de la mala suerte

Pero.

La vida de Sasuke no puede ser fácil, aun en situaciones como estas, enjaulado y a medio paso de caer en el síndrome de Estocolmo, de ser amaestrado como los perros de Pavlov.

Y.

Esto no se suponía que sería así. El, el… su hermano se suponía que ganaría el juicio, y el… el crecería entre los Akatsuki. Grande fuerte pavoneándose de sí mismo, corriendo por los tejados, levantando el pecho con orgullo, indignado a veces, haciendo mohines lindos y bufando porque la comida no es de su agrado.

El no maullaría en el regazo de algún extraño, ronroneando por ser acariciado, recibiendo alimento por ser manso.

Agradeciendo porque por lo menos está siendo alimentado.

Al menos tiene eso, se dice.

Pero todo cambia para mal cuando se trata de él, siempre es así.

Entonces.

Al poco tiempo después los electrochoques vuelven, Kabuto-Sama corta su propio cabello el cabello que a Sasuke le gusta jalar cuando Kabuto-Sama es demasiado violento o demasiado lento en su interior, su piel se vuelve aún más pálida, se deshoja como un viejo libro convertido en cenizas de escarcha

Su amor cayendo a jirones.

La habitación deteriorándose, el gato cayendo en el olvido.

Su pelaje opaco, sus ojos sin brillo, el collar oxidado.

No importa cuánto maúlle, cuanto ronronee.

Su dueño se ha perdido entre el hedor de sus muertos.

…

Itachi no puede dormir, muchos creen que Pain ya ha recurrido al homicidio, hay tantos retratos de Sasuke sin quemar en la habitación de Deidara que Itachi cree que en cuando Sasuke vuelva, sea cual sea la condición en que lo haga Deidara de seguro provocará un incendio en alguna parte.

Hay zumo de naranja y pop-tarts en cada rincón del departamento de Kisame, hay tatas lágrimas y arrepentimiento en la casa Uchiha como para donar a una guerra.

Un gato negro pintado con los labios en la entrada del departamento solitario de Sasori.

Cien gruyas de papel en su nombre.

Un chico rubio llorando en el pecho de su madre porque no fue capaz de sanar la oscuridad en el corazón de esa persona.

Las estrellas lo buscan y él se pierde en una habitación sin ventanas…


End file.
